1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera devices and, particularly, to a camera device which is capable of adapting to two different lens having different lens sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera devices, such as digital cameras, generally include lens sensors installed on circuit boards of the camera devices. Types of the lens sensors may be different, such as a charge coupled device lens sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor transistor lens sensors. Currently, different lens sensors must be installed in different lens covers to match different back focal lengths, therefore, when a lens sensor needs to be replaced, the lens cover must be replaced, too, which is costly.